A Slight Problem
by Superfizz
Summary: Demyx is having problems - he's starting to fancy his best friend! How will he solve this one?
1. Chapter 1

Demyx had been in the organization for quiet some time when he came to his epiphany. That he was slowly losing interest in women. It worried him a little, but then he just told himself 'So what! I mean, any man who has hung around and lived with a group of men (and one masculine woman) for as long as I have would certainly feel the same.' But he ran this idea through his head over and over and it didn't seem normal. It first started when he accidentally stumbled upon Axel.

--

_Demyx walked up towards Axel's room and pushed the door open._

_"Hey Axel, I was wande-" He was cut off when he realized his best friend was still getting changed into his uniform, wearing nothing but his black pants. He stared at the masculine body for a second then quickly swiveled around. "Oh, sorry." He stepped out of the room and blushed. 'Hang on! When do I get bashful around my best friend, just because I could see his chest, I see him like that all the time…what the hell?'_

--

It was then Demyx realized he was starting to become attracted to men. Especially Axel; being one of his best friends. Talking to him recently had just become way too awkward and he just decided to try and avoid Axel. Axel, of course, was suspicious. When they passed in a hallway, Demyx strode past as fast as he could, looking at his feet. He had breakfast and lunch early so Axel wouldn't be there to sit him as he usually did. The only time they were actually near each other was during dinner (seeing it was at a set time). Demyx tried not to look at Axel afraid he would blush making Axel even more suspicious.

--

It was Saturday morning. The only day the whole Organization had no missions. Demyx snuck down to the kitchen while the rest of the castle were in dreamland. It was 6:00am in the morning. Demyx's 'new' breakfast time to avoid Axel. He stepped into the dark kitchen and flicked the switch on.

"Axel!?" Axel was leaning against the bench munching on some burnt toast. Demyx stood still in shock. "Uhm..what are you doing up so early?" He asked scratching his bed-hair nervously. Axel slammed his toast on the counter.

"Before I answer that, I have one question Demyx." Demyx cringed and turned to the door.

"Could we save it for later Axel, I'm tired." Demyx fumbled with the door knob. Axel sprinted to him and pulled him away from the door restraining his arms. Demyx blushed uncontrollably.

"Demyx. I want an explanation for all this crap. Why have you been ignoring me so much?" Demyx continued to blush from Axel's small touch. "Demyx? Are…are you blushing?" Demyx flattened his hand on the wall creating a portal and disappeared out of Axel's grip. He reappeared in his room grabbing his coat quickly and zipping it over his pajamas so he could make a quick escape outside. A portal started forming in the corner of his room and Axel reappeared.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily??" Demyx started creating another portal but he was stopped from a small flame burning his hand.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Demyx cradled his hand with the other and sucked on the burn. Axel walked up to Demyx slowly keeping his distance this time.

"Demyx…please tell me what's wrong. You used to tell me everything. What happened?" Demyx considered bolting out the door, but knew he had no chance. Axel was faster and stronger. Demyx sighed and sat on his bed looking at his feet.

"I...I can't tell you." Demyx rested his head in his hands hiding his face. Axel sat next to him putting an arm around his friend. Demyx shivered from the touch.

"Demyx…whatever's wrong, you need to sort it out so you can stop avoiding me. It's so boring without you around." Demyx felt tears forming in his eyes. He held them back scrunching his face up. Axel shifted closer to Demyx keeping his arm around Demyx tightly. "How bout we get some fresh air. Clear your head a bit." Axel created a portal and helped Demyx through. They were suddenly outside the castle in the dusky cold streets of The World that Never Was. Demyx shivered and crossed him arms keeping them warm. They started walking down a street in an awkward silence.

**_To Be Continued._**.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. It's really motivating when writing. This chapter is kinda mushy and hints of cheesyness so bare with me. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!  
_

_--_

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I may as well guess." Axel said happily. Demyx rolled his eyes and looked in the other direction.

"Are you sick? Worried I'm gonna catch what you've got?" Axel said jokingly nudging Demyx. He let out a small chuckle, but continued to look away. "Girl problems?"

"N..not exactly.." Demyx shut his mouth tight knowing he just gave Axel a little too much information.

"Uuh, I see. Larx refused to go out with you again?" Demyx looked at Axel wide eyed.

"No!" He said in a-matter-of-fact tone. "And she didn't refuse last time..she just..lit me on fire.." Axel laughed and it echoed down the cold streets. Suddenly a heartless appeared. A huge one.

"What the hell!? These ones are never around Castle Oblivion!" Axel summoned his chakrams in a quick instance. The air suddenly felt warmer. Demyx summoned his sitar lazily and stood closer to Axel. Axel swiftly moved behind the heartless and unleashed a powerful attack throwing his chakrams at it. Demyx built up a strong water attack unleashing it at the heartless. He started running toward the heartless but it was too fast, and struck him down causing Demyx to scream in pain. Axel gasped and unleashed the same attack again causing the heartless to finally die. Axel knelt down next to Demyx cradling his head.

"Demyx!? Demyx!! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Demyx squinted his eyes open. His hand was clutched at his stomach. Axel unzipped Demyx's coat and lifted his shirt to find a large bleeding wound. He hovered his hands over the wound unsure what to do. "Pressure...pressure will stop the bleeding!" He looked around swiftly for something to wrap around it. Failing he pulled his own shirt off and wrapped it around Demyx's stomach. He then zipped Demyx's jacket back up to keep him warm. He quickly pulled him up off the ground pulling Demyx's arm over his shoulder.

"Axel.." Demyx said faintly as his breathing started becoming heavy and uneasy.

"Just hold on tight pal" Axel created a portal back inside the castle outside Vexen's room. Axel knocked several fast quick knocks until a grumpy looking Vexen opened the door.

"Axel, what the hell-?" He suddenly noticed Demyx's state and quickly helped him inside his room. They lay him down on the floor. Vexen quickly rushed to his bathroom rummaging through draws. Demyx brought his bloody hand to Axel's face. Axel held his hand tightly.

"It'll be alright Dem."

"Axel. The thing I couldn't tell you before..well..I..I'm..-"

"So how did this happen?" Vexen interrupted holding bandages and various other bits of first aid equipment.

"Heartless…a big one!" Axel quickly answered. Vexen removed Demyx's shirt and started cleaning the wound. Demyx stared up at Axel with tears in his eyes from the excruciating pain. He started moaning in pain as Vexen touched the wound with disinfectants.

"Axel…" Demyx whispered. Axel brought his face closer to Demyx so he could hear his whispers. "Axel…I..I think…" he screamed in pain as Vexen tightly binded the wound. He shivered and continued. "..I think I love you." He whispered it so quietly even Vexen couldn't hear. Axel stared at Demyx's tear-wet face. Vexen stood and headed back to his bathroom putting the first-aid away.

"Nothing much else I can do for now. Let Demyx sleep and we'll see how he is later in the day." Axel nodded still staring into Demyx's blue eyes. He slowly helped him stand and brought him to his room laying him on his bed.

"Axel. I'm sorry. But I can't hide it no more. I love you. I had to avoid you at all cost so I wouldn't ruin our friendship." He closed his eyes in exhaustion repeating over and over what he just said in his head. He felt like a big cliché, but it was the truth. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore." Axel sat on Demyx's bed and leaned towards him resting his forehead on Demyx's. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? How could I ever be mad at you Demyx?" He paused and whispered quietly "I love you too…" Demyx felt his heart flutter in fast beats giving him a feeling of relief. Axel pecked him softly on the lips and leaned back. Demyx gave Axel a wanting look. He wanted more than that pathetic kiss. "Rest for now Dem."

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
